


Where It All Began

by Chibi_Beaver



Series: Craziest High School in the Galaxy AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Accidents, Character Death, Crushes, Fights, Gen, Grief/Mourning, More like speeder accidents, Nobody understands what simp means, Palpatine is fucked up, Qui-Gon is dad friend, Underage Drinking, Yoda doesn't know the true meaning of simp, high school parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Beaver/pseuds/Chibi_Beaver
Summary: Essentially this is a fic that ties into The Craziest High School in the Galaxy. Although this takes place 2 years before, I think it would be better if you read that one first and then this one (Considering I released it first lol)It basically elaborates on the virgins club as a whole, Palpatine, Maul, etc.Ages:Freshman (9th grade): Anakin, Rex, Padme, Clovis, MaulSophmore (10th grade): Obi-Wan, Quinlan, Mace, Yoda, Plo, Palpatine, Satine, Bail, Cody, Gregor, LuminaraJunior (11th grade): Qui-Gon, Kix, Jesse, Kit, Aayla, Tiplar, Tiplee, Dooku, ShaakSenior (12th grade): Waxer, Boil, Finis
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Craziest High School in the Galaxy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789303
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Anakin the Newbie

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were walking through the school. Over the last year, they had become very close because of the fencing club’s system of giving new members mentors. Qui-Gon was a sophomore who had been assigned a freshman named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now Obi-Wan had become a sophomore and Qui-Gon a junior and it was the end of the mentorship. Although he wasn’t his mentor anymore, they were very close friends now. Qui-Gon ran into one of his close friends, Dooku who he stopped by to talk to

“How was your summer? I didn’t get to see you yesterday” he asked

“Oh, you know, just the usual. A much-needed vacation that’s for sure” Qui-Gon said with a chuckle

“You got that right” Dooku replied as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left. Qui-Gon had been asked to come to the fencing club room for something

“I bet they gave you another apprentice considering how well you handled me” Obi-Wan says with a chuckle

“Probably” Qui-Gon humbly replied

Qui-Gon went in alone and was gone for a few minutes until he came out with a young freshman.

“Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi” Qui-Gon says, introducing the two

“Pleased to meet you!” Anakin excitedly says as Obi-Wan is overwhelmed with his excitability

“Where is room 167? I have science there first period and I don’t know where it’s at.” Anakin said

“So, you would stay on this floor and turn the corner for this hallway but then turn into this obscure hallway near the labs.” Qui-Gon explains as he’s walking through the halls with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

“Thanks!” Anakin replied as the first bell rang

“Well since you’re there, you might as well go to class” Obi-Wan joked, Qui-Gon gave him a proud dad look, he had been planning to say the same thing. Once Anakin found a spot to sit, he received a text notification from Qui-Gon

Virgins Club

*Qui-Gon added Anakin to the group*

Anakin: What is this lol

Qui-Gon: This is just a group with the male fencing club people

Yoda: Simp, we must not

Mace: Agreed

Kit: Yoda, I keep telling you the correct meaning of simp but you never listen!

Obi-Wan: True, having a crush on someone is not simping

Yoda: Crushes lead to infatuation, infatuation leads to love, love leads to simping

Qui-Gon: What would you know? You’ve never been in love

Dooku: ^^^

Quinlan: Double ^^^

Mace: I don’t think it takes experience to recognize all this. Just some common sense 

Anakin: What does that got to do with anything?

Yoda: E V E R Y T H I N G 

Qui-Gon: Don't worry about him. He's weird 

Quinlan: lmao 

Obi-Wan: Qui-Gon! -__- 

Anakin put his phone down, unsure of what he just got himself into. The classroom didn’t have traditional desks, it had tables with room for 2 people at one and still face the board. Someone comes in the room and gets Anakin’s attention

“May I sit here?” he asks

“Sure” Anakin says

“The name’s Rex” Rex said, introducing himself to Anakin

“Anakin” Anakin says as the two shake hands 

“So, what clubs are you planning to join? I’m gonna try out for football” Rex said proudly

“I joined fencing because it sounds interesting. They already added me to a group chat, so I assume they like me.” Anakin replied

“You should totally try out! A guy like you could totally make the team!” Rex said, trying to encourage Anakin

“Maybe. When are tryouts?” Anakin asked

“Monday” Rex replied

“I’ll think about it” Anakin said

“You totally should” Rex said as the teacher walked into the classroom to begin class

The next day the fencing club met up for their first official meetup for the year. Anakin was fascinated by all the groups sparring. On one side, there was Kit Fisto and Quinlan Vos, another had Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti, another mat had Tiplee and her twin Tiplar according to Qui-Gon telling him who everyone around was.

“Is everyone in this club only in this club?” Anakin asked, thinking back to what Rex had said earlier.

“No. Aayla is actually the new head cheerleader. Tiplar and Tiplee are on the soccer team. Kit is in the water polo club, Luminara is in the religious club.” Qui-Gon explains

“Oh cool” Anakin replies

Obi-Wan got there not too long after, soon after one of the sparring mats became free

“Let me show you a few things” Qui-Gon says as he and Obi-Wan take the newly opened mat to show Anakin what a spar is supposed to look like. It started off slow so Anakin could see the moves and how to counter them. After a few minutes, it started to get faster until Qui-Gon defeated Obi-Wan.

“Your turn, kid!” Obi-Wan said as Qui-Gon gestured Anakin to come up as Obi-Wan went to talk to Plo Koon

“Qui-Gon got another freshman?” Plo asked

“Yea, hopefully, he gets less annoying” Obi-Wan said with a chuckle 

“So, are you saying he’s more annoying than me?” Quinlan says, inviting himself to the conversation. He knew Obi-Wan thought he was annoying, but it only fueled him more.

“I never said that” Obi-Wan quipped 

“Getting annoyed with Quinlan again?” Dooku said, overhearing the conversation

“Hey! I’m not annoying!” Quinlan said

“Not gonna lie, you can be sometimes” Dooku said before saying “but not all the time” to ensure that Quinlan wouldn’t be upset

Qui-Gon and Anakin finished sparring with Anakin trying to catch his breath

“That was pretty fun, not gonna lie” Anakin said

“Glad you think so” Qui-Gon replied 

A few days later, the freshman had their election for their representatives for the student council. They hear speeches from a few people, including Padme Amidala, Rush Clovis and some kid who only goes by Maul among a few other minor candidates. Anakin had never seen a woman as pretty as Padme in his life. Her hair was adorned in gorgeous curls and her eyes were a chocolate brown colour, she had some subtle eyeshadow and mascara on, but they just made her eyes pop even more. Padme may not have noticed Anakin, but Rex did and said “She’s one of the new cheerleaders. I expect her to win this.” As he placed his vote into the box being watched by Palpatine and Bail. Palpatine gave off a weird vibe to a lot of people. Anakin decided to ask Qui-Gon about it next time he saw him.

“By the way. I got invited to a party at Satine’s. She’s a sophomore cheerleader who is close with Padme. I was told to spread the word so consider yourself invited and invite whoever you want.” Rex said as they left the cafeteria

Palpatine saw Anakin cast his vote. Something about the boy drew Palpatine to him. He would be quite useful for his plans to take over the school he thought. But he would need a way to draw him in. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan came into the lobby shortly after Rex left to spread the word about the party. Palpatine knew there was no way he would be able to get to Anakin if Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were there. He already had a diabolical way to send his superior, a senior named Plagueis to juvie. Palpatine knew of Plagueis’ many crimes and just needed proof that didn’t incriminate himself either. Palpatine had been involved in Plagueis’ bullying ring since he was a freshman. It operated under a rule of two but Palpatine already had a second person to replace Plagueis. Well, he would ascend to Plagueis’ position and his new apprentice, Maul would take his position. Much to Palpatine’s pleasure, he had already found a way.

Plagueis: Wanna cause some chaos 

This was exactly what Palpatine needed.

Meanwhile, Anakin was with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and decided to mention the weird vibe he got earlier

“Does anyone else get a weird vibe from that Palpatine guy?” Anakin asked

“Yea. He seems too sketchy by student council standards” Qui-Gon replied

“Me too. Nobody knows anything about him. He was in one of my classes with me last year and every time the teacher tried to use his first name he would get angry and insist on only being called by his last name” Obi-Wan explained

“There’s a kid like that in one of my classes too, Rush Clovis. But he doesn’t give off the same vibe as Palpatine.” Anakin said

“Maybe it’s because Palpatine’s first name is Sheev” Obi-Wan says while laughing, unable to take Palpatine’s first name seriously.

“People like you are probably why he goes by his last name” Qui-Gon says to Obi-Wan

“it’s still funny” Obi-Wan says as the trio all get a text from the group chat

Virgins Club

Kit: We hitting up the arcade this week?

Plo: I assumed so

Quinlan: Yea

Qui-Gon: Count me, Anakin, and Obi-Wan in! 

Yoda: Come hang out, I will

Mace: So, it’s settled

Dooku: I would assume so

  
“Last arcade night was pretty fun so I’m excited for this” Anakin said to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon

“It’s a tradition so hopefully there will be many more!” Qui-Gon says

Plagueis and Palpatine were walking around a store when Plagueis sees a nice speaker.

“Damn, I wish I had the money for that” Plagueis said

“me too” Palpatine said. He had been wearing his hood up to disguise himself. He never spoke to Plagueis at school because it would blow his cover and he would surely be kicked off the student council.

“Wanna steal it?” Plagueis said

“Sure. I’ll be your getaway” Palpatine said as he left to get his speeder. Palpatine had recently gotten a learning permit and was excited to drive for the first time but he had other plans for Plagueis. He knew there was no way he was getting out with that speaker. He took down his hood and just sat there and waited, he could see what was going on and relished in what he knew was about to happen. As he predicted, Plagueis tried to get out with the speaker and the guards stopped him, when he couldn’t provide the receipt he was held until the cops came, they arrested him and took him off as Palpatine happily drove away. He put his hood back up as he approached Maul’s. Maul came out to meet him and Palpatine simply said “it is done. You are now my apprentice” and left as Maul bowed to him. He would come back with a plan to get to Anakin and would then dispose of Maul.

Meanwhile, at the arcade, the virgins club were scattered about the building. Anakin and Qui-Gon were playing the duck hunt game. Anakin insisted on the red gun. Obi-Wan went to the counter with Plo for snacks. The owner talks to them every time

“New friend?” he says to the two of them as he indicates towards Anakin

“Yea” Plo replied

“He came here a few days ago too and really enjoyed it” Obi-Wan said

“I must not have been in”

“Yea, that was a bummer” Obi-Wan said

“Take care you two” he says as they get their snacks

Obi-Wan comes back to Qui-Gon and Anakin who just beat Qui-Gon.  
“I thought Qui-Gon was-” Obi-Wan said as he puts up his fingers to represent finger quotes before continuing “The best duck hunt player ever”

Everyone around laughs except for Mace who seems to have a permanent frown.

Anakin whispers to Obi-Wan “Is it just me or does Mace never smile”

“It’s not just you. I have never seen that man smile” Obi-Wan replies

At the end of the night, Yoda gathers everyone around him

“Forgot to do this earlier, I did. Do this now, I will. A new member we have. Rules we need to teach him. Hm?” Yoda says

“I agree” Mace says

“First rule about virgins club is that you don’t talk about it” Kit says

“Second rule, simp, you must not” Yoda says

“Those are really the only rules” Quinlan says

“Correction, the only rules you follow” Plo says

“Well there aren’t any more rules” Quinlan says

“Well, let’s do a toast to another year of friendship and non-simp behaviour” Qui-Gon says, metaphorically speaking because they don’t have anything to toast with

“Understand, do you?” Yoda says, looking up at Anakin

“Yes” Anakin says as they all leave the arcade together

Afterward, Anakin says “So I got invited to a party at Satine’s and was told to spread the word, so you’re all invited. It’s tomorrow night.”

“I’ll go with you!” Obi-Wan says. He secretly liked Satine but didn’t make a move because she barely knew he existed, and he assumed she was way out of his league anyway. Qui-Gon had an idea of this but he never confronted Obi-Wan with it. He was very shy with his feelings and Qui-Gon knew confronting him about it wouldn’t end well. Though he secretly hoped that one day Obi-Wan would get over this shyness and actually talk to her despite the views of the virgins club.

Palpatine, disguised as Sidious and Maul saw the group leave the arcade and turned to Maul to say “The long-haired one is who we need to eliminate. Word is going around of a party tomorrow night. Go and keep watch of him, when he leaves, follow him but don’t make it obvious. Got it?”

“Yes master” Maul said


	2. Through the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin go to the party only for things not to go as planned

The next night came fairly quickly as everyone met up at Anakin’s. Qui-Gon got there first and introduced himself to Anakin’s mom. She immediately took a liking to him. He seemed like a good influence. As did Obi-Wan, who came by a few minutes later. Soon enough everyone else had gotten there Qui-Gon had made sure everyone was paying attention when he said “Do whatever you want. I’ll be the designated driver. But please be responsible”

“Agree, I do” Yoda says

“Is everyone ready to go?” Kit asked everyone

Everyone nodded. As they left Dooku whispered “following in my footsteps eh?” to Qui-Gon

“You could say that” Qui-Gon replied as everyone made their way over to Satine’s

When they get to Satine’s the place is decked out. There are a couple of football players, Jesse, Kix, Cody, and Gregor around the beer pong table. Anakin went to find Rex while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stuck together as Obi-Wan decided to have a drink. Satine and Padme go around the party thanking everyone for coming. As she is getting closer to them Qui-Gon nudges Obi-Wan

“What! No” Obi-Wan replied, denying what Qui-Gon had implied. They had a close enough relationship that they could communicate without words. Satine had gotten over and started to talk to them

“Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for coming to my party!” Satine said

“Thanks, it’s very nice. By the way, I’m Qui-Gon and this is my friend Obi-Wan” Qui-Gon replied

“Nice to meet you both!” Satine said before saying “I hope you enjoy the rest of the night!”

“You too” Obi-Wan nervously said as she left

“See, that wasn’t that hard” Qui-Gon said after she was out of earshot

“Yea it was. She’s way out of my league. She could get any football player who all look 10x better than me.” Obi-Wan says. Qui-Gon took the hint in Obi-Wan’s tone and didn’t mention it anymore.

Anakin is with Rex who introduces him to the rest of the football team

“This is Cody, Gregor, Kix, Jesse, Waxer and Boil”

“Yo” Kix said

“Sup” Boil said

“Rex has said pretty good things about you” Cody said

“Yea, you better be fun!” Jesse said with a chuckle as Kix joined in

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon came down to chat soon after and Anakin introduces them.

“This is Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon by the way.” Anakin says, indicating to each of them

“Nice to meet ya” Cody says shaking Obi-Wan’s hand before moving on to Qui-Gon

The party goes on into the night, Quinlan is hovering around Ventress but nothing seems to be happening between them. Maybe because Mace is keeping a watchful eye. A drunk Kix tried to flirt with Satine by caressing her cheek only to get rejected as she moved his hand away and walked away from him to find Padme. The party is beginning to die down so Qui-Gon has to start arranging rides for everyone.

Virgins Club

Qui-Gon: Obi-Wan and Anakin are in my first batch but anyone else who needs rides just let me know. I can take 2 others at a time.

Dooku: Will do. Me and Plo can be in the next group

Mace: Then me and Yoda

Kit: Then me and Quinlan pls

Qui-Gon: No problem!

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin get into the speeder and Qui-Gon drives them back to Anakin’s. Obi-Wan doesn’t live too far which is convenient and he can easily walk home. He’s only a little drunk but not enough that he can’t walk or function like a normal person. Either that or he’s really good at hiding his drunkenness. Qui-Gon drops them off at Anakin’s.

“Be safe!” Qui-Gon yells out to them as he pulls back up into the sky. Qui-Gon didn’t realize that Maul was lurking around the whole party and had followed not too far behind. While Qui-Gon was dropping Anakin and Obi-Wan off, Maul temporarily parked a short distance away, under the guise of having a speeder issue. When Qui-Gon got back up into the air, Maul did too. He passed other speeders until he was right behind Qui-Gon’s. He had to play this perfectly so that he didn’t injure himself but made sure to finish the job Sidious had requested. Maul began to speed up, making Qui-Gon feel nervous but mostly unphased. Maul sped up even more and made a big swerve and hitting Qui-Gon’s speeder so that it fell out of the air.

Obi-Wan and Anakin saw this and were shocked. They quickly ran over to where the speeder fell out of the sky. The speeder burst into flames. The flame was quickly extinguished by the rain, however. But the area was still very dusty where some gravel had been stirred. When the dust settled and Anakin and Obi-Wan could get to him, Qui-Gon Jinn’s body lay on the ground, dead.

Obi-Wan and Anakin desperately tried to find signs of life as Maul turned around to make sure he looked lifeless. Obi-Wan quickly shouted “Call an ambulance!” and Anakin obliged calling emergency services. In the meantime, Obi-Wan checked for a pulse, nothing. He then checked for a heartbeat, nothing. He checked for breathing, nothing. Obi-Wan didn’t want to believe that Qui-Gon was dead. When the ambulance got there, they began doing similar things that Obi-Wan was doing but much more professionally as the police talk to Anakin and Obi-Wan about what they saw.

“I distinctly saw a speeder swerve and hit Qui-Gon’s but they left the scene.” Obi-Wan said

“Did you get a license plate?” the cop asks

“I was on the ground, how could I?” Obi-Wan snapped

“But I saw the guy, he was red with horns and was wearing a black outfit. Doesn’t look older than 17.” Anakin added

The two tried to hide that they were not sober since they’re both underage.

Obi-Wan saw as they put Qui-Gon’s body into a body bag and took it away after drawing an outline of where he lay to investigate. The officers told Anakin and Obi-Wan to go home and get some sleep and that they would keep them updated.

Virgins Club

Kit: Where are you??

Obi-Wan: We’ve had a situation with Qui-Gon. You’ll need to find your own way home. Sorry

Anakin: Qui-Gon is dead.

Dooku: What?

Anakin: Obi-Wan and I witnessed someone swerve into Qui-Gon’s speeder he fell to the ground from the sky. The paramedics confirmed his death.

Yoda: Tragic this is

Everyone was in shock of the sudden news. Qui-Gon was somewhat of a maverick to them but he was much loved, and his presence would be very much missed.

The next few days felt like a blur to Anakin and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon’s death devastated the school Qui-Gon’s locker became a memorial, the fencing club left a giant wreath, the student council left a basket of flowers, with student body president Finis Valroum going to the locker himself and leaving them there. The football team and cheer squad made a wreath. Satine personally brought a bouquet and left a note on his locker. She felt partially responsible because it happened as Qui-Gon was taking people home from her party. That aspect deeply troubled her as someone who was against violence and unnecessary death. Many other students left notes onto his locker. Anakin didn’t realize Qui-Gon knew so many people when he saw the locker. Obi-Wan got there not long with the flowers he and Anakin were going to place there. It was still hard to believe for both of them that he was truly gone. Everywhere they went in the school, people were expressing their sympathies and condolences. Everything came to a screeching halt when Qui-Gon’s autopsy results were released. Obi-Wan and Anakin were called out of their respective classes before everyone in the school would find out. When they got to the principal’s office, a police officer was there to talk to them.

“Based on our investigation and the autopsy, Qui-Gon’s death was an accident. He died from the fall and died on impact. I know that may be hard to hear but-”

Anakin interrupted the cop “but what about both our statements where we saw someone speed up just to run into him?”

“It’s hard to take either statement because based on our breathalyzer tests both of you would have been considered drunk under the law. The only thing we can charge him with are driving without a license, and hit and run, both of which are punished by fines.” The cop said

Obi-Wan and Anakin could not believe what they were hearing. Something seemed fishy to them, but they were powerless to do anything. The two eventually were dismissed to go back to class. In Obi-Wan’s literature class, he had a hard time focusing and it shown, his teacher, Ms. Nu asked to see him after class. He wasn’t sure what this could be about but after class he stayed behind.

“Everything alright with everything going on?” She asked. The teachers often knew what was going on around the school

“I guess” Obi-Wan said

“Only I guess?” She asked

“Well I’m sure you saw the cops here and they spoke to me and told me that it was ruled an accident but I’m not so sure.”

“Surely if it was ruled an accident than it was an accident” she replied. She had a lot of trust into authority figures and assumed that if the information on something couldn’t be found, it didn’t exist

“But I know what I saw. I saw a speeder swerve in a way that was definitely not accidental.” Obi-Wan said

This made her rethink some of her beliefs as Obi-Wan left her classroom

Qui-Gon’s funeral was the next day. His body law on a pyre with the lights dimmed as people began to file in. Obi-Wan and Anakin couldn’t imagine how his parents must feel, having just lost a child. Many people from the school came too. Anakin saw a few familiar faces from the party, Rex, Cody, Gregor, Kix, Jesse, Waxer, Boil, Satine, Padme, everyone from the fencing club, among others. As the funeral began, his parents managed to say a few words before setting their son’s body ablaze, his mother in tears the whole time and his father trying to hold it together. As the body was burning, people were given turns to say something to celebrate his life. It was what he would’ve wanted. Anakin spoke of how Qui-Gon eagerly and without question helped him through his first few days. Obi-Wan spoke of how he was always there if anyone needed to talk. Plo talked of how he was always friendly to the people he encountered. After everyone who wanted to speak did, everyone stood in silence as a show of respect. It was a somber ceremony but also one that he would’ve wanted. Afterwards, Obi-Wan and Anakin spoke to his parents, expressing their sympathies and condolences. That was when it truly hit Obi-Wan that he was gone and was never coming back. Obi-Wan knew he was gone but he was still in shock until now. He excused himself and went somewhere private where he finally broke down. He wasn’t in as private of a spot as he thought when Anakin tapped on his shoulder. To his surprise, Anakin didn’t shame him for having emotions. He instead sat down next to him and said “It’s okay. We’re all feeling the same thing.”

Obi-Wan managed to reply, saying “I just miss him.”

“Me too. I know I wasn’t as close to him as you though.” Anakin says as he comforts him


	3. Maul v. Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous Maul vs. Obi-Wan fight that's mentioned in The Craziest High School in the Galaxy and the source of Obi-Wan's reputation and prestige

The next day, rumours were swirling around about Maul coming back to school. The students were outraged.

“This is a total disrespect to his memory! The school knew how we all felt and for them to just let his killer come back like this! It’s disgusting.” Obi-Wan ranted

“Ruled an accident, it was” Yoda replied

“But I know what I saw, and Anakin can back me up.” Obi-Wan argued

“Interesting this is.” Yoda replied

“But you can’t change what happened” Mace interjected before he and Yoda left

Anakin went to class and hung out with Rex when he relays what Jesse and Kix were saying about the situation

“I heard his mother bailed him out” Rex said

Anakin had a confused look on his face before saying “That’s fucked up”

“You got that right. He’s got a big storm coming when he comes back.” Rex said with a slight chuckle

Maul walked back into the school later that day, he waltzed into his psychology class as if he owned the place. Nobody in that class was happy to see him. Many of them were at the party and/or were friends with Qui-Gon, including, Satine, Jesse, Kix, Obi-Wan, Rex, Quinlan and Gregor. All of whom stared Maul down as he took a seat. The class goes off as normal for the first half, the discussion leads to how trauma affects the brain and Maul decides to talk about how causing an “accident” really affects someone when Quinlan pipes up “I bet you’d know a lot that”

“Yea, actually I would. I feel terrible for causing the accident” Maul said, putting weird emphasis on the word accident while looking directly at Quinlan and Obi-Wan. Everyone around could tell the class was about to get a lot more interesting. Rex wakes Kix, who was half asleep, before the show began.

“I know damn well that was no accident!” Obi-Wan said

“Were you up in the speeder with me? No. How do you know? I might’ve lost control of my speeder. Accidents happen. How do you think you got here?” Maul retorts

Jesse was trying not to laugh as he recorded the whole thing

“Accidents may happen but the way you swerved was no accident. No one is driving just fine, swerves directly into someone only to drive fine afterwards, you didn’t just lose control of your speeder for a moment to run into someone and then be fine.” Obi-Wan argues, ignoring Maul’s remark about him being an accident

“If it wasn’t an accident, how am I here right now? If it wasn’t an accident I definitely wouldn’t be here.” Maul said

Kix yelled from across the room “your fucking mom!” before elaborating “that’s how you’re here right now.”

“Something fishy is obviously going on here.” Rex said

“You got that right! No way someone gets off with intentionally hitting someone with their speeder and killing them.” Obi-Wan replied

“It was an accident!” Maul replied

“That was no accident! Call it what it was, a murder. I saw what I saw. I wasn’t drunk I remember every detail of the night, I had one drink, only 8th graders get drunk off one drink.” Obi-Wan says

Satine, Quinlan, Jesse, Kix, Rex and Gregor put their hands over their mouths in shock, they didn’t know what Obi-Wan saw that night, all they knew was that Qui-Gon died.

Mr. 99 quieted the class down “Ok, let’s get back to the topic” as Obi-Wan and Maul stared each other down the rest of the class. Once the class is over Maul approaches Obi-Wan and says, “since when did you become the big tough guy when you stood helplessly as I ran into your friend.” 

“Not exactly much I could’ve done on the ground.” Obi-Wan replied

“You are really trying to pick a fight aren’t you _Kenobi._ ” Maul said, putting extra emphasis on Kenobi.

“It seems like you’re the one doing that” Obi-Wan replied with a snarky tone

“Fine, today after school. If you don’t show, I’ll just assume that you’re just as helpless as you looked that night” Mauls says as he leaves 

During lunch hour, Obi-Wan requests to speak to the principal. The principal lets him into his office to discuss his concerns.

“What seems to be the problem?”

“So, I was in my psychology class and Maul was taunting me and threatened me after the class was over about how my friend recently died and I’d rather not be in a class with someone like that.”

“It would be difficult to change his schedule considering that is an elective.” the principal says

“I’d be willing to change mine.” Obi-Wan pleads

“Keep in mind that a month has also passed so joining a new elective and catching up may be difficult. If another incident occurs, by all means come back again.” The principal said as he let Obi-Wan leave.

“So, I went there, all to be told to wait and see if another incident happens! This is a load of bullshit!” Obi-Wan vents to Anakin after telling him about what had happened in his class.

“I think Jesse recorded the whole thing. Jesse sent me a text with a video that shows you two” Anakin says

“Of course he did” Obi-Wan says as he rolls his eyes

After school, Maul is waiting for Obi-Wan at the front entrance as Anakin comes out behind him

“to be honest, I wasn’t expecting you to show up _Kenobi_.” Maul says

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep” Obi-Wan taunted

“Well, this may have been a promise you shouldn’t have kept” Maul says as the two boys begin to walk around in a circle, waiting for someone to make the first move. A circle of people also began to form, including Jesse, Kix, Waxer, Boil, Padme, Anakin, Dooku, Rex, Cody, Gregor, Kit, Aayla, and Quinlan, among others, with Jesse and Kix yelling “Fight! Fight! Fight!”

Maul eventually comes closer and hits Obi-Wan. To his surprise, Obi-Wan fought back, sending a punch his way. Maul attempts to grab him but Obi-Wan defends himself, bringing Maul down to the ground but Maul quickly gets back up to fight some more. He punches Obi-Wan in the chin, stunning him for a second but before Maul can punch him in the stomach, Obi-Wan pins Maul on the ground. Qui-Gon always told Obi-Wan not to use his emotions in fencing but it felt kinda good to let his anger flow through him as he held Maul on the ground. He held one of his hands in place with his foot. Maul used his other hand to try and knock Obi-Wan off him. Obi-Wan puts his knee on Maul’s chest to use his hand to hold Maul’s hand down, he felt like he was playing twister with his body but that didn’t matter at the moment

“Not so tough now, are ya?” Obi-Wan says as he holds Maul down

“Stop! I surrender.” Maul pleads

“Then call it what it is. You murdered my friend, Qui-Gon Jinn. Say his name! You can’t evade what you did forever! You killed someone, someone who had parents, friends, dreams and he will never be able to achieve those dreams and because of you there is a hole left in the hearts of his parents and his friends, one that can never be filled, all because of you!”

“Mercy, please!” Maul rasped

Obi-Wan moved his knee to allow Maul easier access to air but Obi-Wan still held him down

“You murdered him, but I am no murderer, but I can leave a mark regardless" as Obi-Wan used his other hand to give Maul a black eye.

An ominous hooded figure causes the circle formed around Obi-Wan and Maul to disperse. It was the infamous Sidious. He was fairly well known but nobody had actually saw him. He began to walk over to the two boys and Obi-Wan got off Maul, after coming to and realizing what he had done and went over with Anakin while Sidious walked right up to Maul. Maul looked terrified to see Sidious. Sidious lifted Maul by the neck of his shirt before throwing him back on the ground and sneered “weak” before walking towards him and saying “I knew you were not worthy enough to be in my ranks” before slapping him and leaving. Maul managed to get up though he was absolutely humiliated, and it was all Obi-Wan’s fault in his mind

“I will get my revenge someday!” Maul said as he slinked away in embarrassment

“I’ll believe it when I see it!” Obi-Wan said with satisfaction as Maul left.

A bunch of football players gathered around Anakin and Obi-Wan

“Dude, nice!” Waxer said

“Really though, mad respect. He’s an ass anyways” Kix said

“You know, you two would fit in well with us.” Rex said

“I agree!” Jesse said

“Me too!” Cody said as the two were easily accepted into the usually exclusive group.

Sidious was infuriated, he needed a new apprentice and clearly, Maul wasn’t apt for the job but he found a fencing club member who looked like he didn’t belong and decided to prey on him.


End file.
